Alcoves, Apologies, Prepositions & Squid
by RainThestral93
Summary: Lily Evans hates James Potter. But he doesn't hate her - and he's doing everything he can to try and get a reaction out of her; whether that means hanging her friend by his trousers in the school grounds, or sending her an Anti-Howler proclaiming his love... heck, he'll even try abducting her if that'll work. Will Lily remain strong, or will his determination finally break her?


_**Alcoves, Apologies, Prepositions & Squid**_

Lily Evans was completely and utterly sick to the death of a certain boy by the name of James Potter. He may think he's God's gift to women, she thought to herself bitterly, as she strode briskly along the corridors of Hogwarts on her way to potions, but he's nothing but an arrogant, conceited toe-rag. Everything about his sheer existence irked her – from his loud, booming laugh that could be heard ten miles away from the source of a prank to the way his hair flopped in front of his eyes, making Lily want to reach across and push it out of the way.

But she couldn't do that – anything that could be construed as affectionate towards that toad-brained imbecile was against Lily Evans' unwritten rules. The unwritten rules that dictated that under no circumstances, ever, could she allow herself to fall into that hands of James Potter. Because heaven knows he tried.

The anti-Howler, which included a harmonious rendition of all the reasons James loved her, that morning at Breakfast had been the last straw. If it wasn't enough that James insisted on routinely proclaiming her love for him, the fact that he did it in front of her peers only amplified her contempt for the boy. This why Lily Evans was currently stalking down the corridor with a very sour expression on her face – so sour, in fact, that the throngs of students parted to make way for her to pass, out of fear of being trampled, or obliterated by her deathly gaze.

Lily Evans was a force to be reckoned with – which was why, as James Potter grabbed her by the sweater and ducked into an alcove with her, this was quite possibly the biggest mistake he'd ever made. Coupled with his singing proclamation of his feelings, James had also upset Severus Snape – the Slytherin whom Lily counted amongst her closest friends – that morning; by hanging him in a tree and unveiling his undergarments for the entire world to see.

Not realising Lily had been watching, James had ridiculed Severus, for the amusement of his peers, and when Lily had voiced her displeasure at the spectacle, James had promptly let Severus fall to the floor (which had resulted in a trip to the hospital wing, a frequent occurrence thanks to the Marauders, for the Slytherin). He'd hurried after her, apologising profusely, but that had been the last straw. Lily Evans was ignoring James Potter and his futile attempts to get her attention. He was a good-for-nothing smear on her shoe, and the last thing she wanted right now – for she was already late to her lesson – was an impromptu kidnap.

Deep in her thoughts about how much she hated that pain in the neck, Lily was barely able to defend herself as she was swept into an alcove by a burly figure, pressing her into the corner with the wait of his torso. She looked up in disgust to see none other than _him._

"What the hell are you doing?" She exclaimed angrily, desperately reaching for her wand to hex him, yet having it snatched out her reach by the quick-thinking boy.

"Apologising," James admitted, running a hand through his hair. This was another one of his habits that irked her – did he not know it would make his hair greasy?

"Well you've got a funny way of going about it," the redheaded witch snarled. "Last time I checked, apologising didn't involve holding people against their will."

James Potter sighed frustratedly. "Well I have tried everything else, Evans," he pointed out, "I've chased you round the castle all morning. Didn't you get my flowers?"

She had, gotten his flowers; a large bouquet of lilies (apt, she thought) with a "Sorry" card attached. Instinctively, she'd burnt them, rather than having to accept a gift from _him_. "I burnt them," she told him, turning her nose up in the air. "Now could you please let me go, I'm late to potions."

"I'm not letting you go until you accept my apology," James told her, like a naughty child. She rolled her eyes at his tone of voice – how _dare_ he try and patronise her.

"I'm not accepting anything off you, you twit," Lily shoved roughly against his chest, causing James to laugh at her pitiful attempts to make him move.

"Not even a peace settlement?"

Her eyes widened in curiosity. "Peace settlement?" She questioned.

"Don't tell me you don't know what they are, Evans," James chuckled, "I thought you were meant to be smart."

"I know what they are, you idiot, just what do you mean?"

"Well seeing as you're clearly so affronted by the idea of me touching your precious little Snivellus –"

Lily interrupted him, shooting James her famous glare. "His _name_ is Severus."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," James continued, not seeming fazed. He was well used to Evans' antics by now. "Like I said, I'll leave Smelly –" Lily rolled her eyes, "Alone, on one condition."

Lily gulped. Knowing James Potter, whatever he had in mind would be highly unfair. One of the many reasons why the redhead hated the boy's guts so much was his understanding that the world revolved around him and his over-sized ego – that he could tease and taunt whoever he liked, and get off scot-free. Deep down she knew that whatever Potter asked of her, she could probably endure, just so as to protect Severus from the wicked deeds of James and his friends.

"What condition?" Lily asked, her steely glint of determination in her eyes not matched by the quiver in her voice.

"Kiss me," James instructed, shrugging, as a half smirk flitted across his features.

"I thought you were meant to be apologising to me, not trying to make a move on me," Lily remarked coolly, "Need I remind you, you've not actually apologised yet."

"Oh yeah," James grinned sheepishly, before adding a somewhat more flippant tone, "Soz bro."

"Firstly," Lily snarled, "Don't you think for one moment that credits as an apology. Secondly I am _not_ your "bro", or "homie" or whatever other cretininous name you can come up with. Clear?"

"Crystal," James beamed – for he was always highly amused whenever Lily got angry. He'd prided himself on pressing her buttons ever since their third year – when he'd first begun to pick on Severus Snape, after he had overhead Lily being called a Mudblood by the half-brained twig.

"Oh stop being so smarmy you arrogant toe-rag!" she exclaimed in anguish, banging her hands against his chest in her frustration. Quirking an eyebrow, James easily caught her hands and held them in his own.

She struggled to get out of his grip, but stopped when she realised her efforts were fruitless. The boy in question was regarding her with a look cross between bemusement and fondness, and the sight of his face alone irritated her.

"What?!" She exclaimed angrily.

"So do we have a deal?"

"You mean you'll leave Severus alone if I kiss you?"

"Yeah," grinned James, seeming rather pleased with his own idea.

"Quite frankly," Lily remarked coolly, "I rather kiss the Giant Squid, goodbye Potter," she added, as she ducked out of his reach, and into the busy corridor, losing herself in the throngs of students thanks to her well timed escape, leaving a highly disgruntled, yet not disheartened Gryffindor boy in her wake…


End file.
